Birthday Surprise
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Just when you think someone will forget your birthday, that someone gives you a lovely surprise, which is what Alex the Scarlet macaw does for his mate, Lily the Blue macaw
**Hey guys!**

 **Today is a special day, the birthday of Skyler the Elf Owl!**

 **Happy birthday Sky! From me, you get pretty of hugs and kisses, as well as this!**

 **So without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Today was a special day in the Amazon rainforest, today was Lily's birthday and as the sun rose up to shine inside her hollow she shared with her family, the female Blue macaw yawned and stretched her wings, then rubbing her eyes to look besides her for her mate, Alex the Scarlet macaw. Alex was surprisingly not there, Lily feeling a bit disappointed, she was really looking froward to getting that "Happy birthday" along with a kiss from him.

As Lily pondered about her mate's disappearance, two very energetic Blue and Scarlet hybrid chicks flew into their mother's room, launching themselves into their mother while happily shouting out…

"Happy birthday mom!" Cadence and Eddie shouted out while Lily smiled and wrapped her wings around them.

"Thank you so much kids." Lily said happily as she hugged them. "Do you know where your father is?" Lily asked them.

Cadence and Eddie actually did know where their father was, but it was a secret and all part of a plan. So they lied to their mother about their father.

"Oh, I'm sure he just went out to get breakfast." Cadence answered.

"Okay." Lily replied as she got up and waited for her mate.

Eddie and Cadence knew they needed to get their mother out of the hollow and luck shined on them when their aunt Jewel flew in to get Lily to celebrate her day.

"Auntie Jewel!" Cadence and Eddie yelled out and they hugged Jewel while Jewel hugged back.

"Hello you two, how are you?" Jewel asked.

"Good!" Cadence and Eddie shouted back while Lily went up to greet her friend and now sister in law.

"Happy birthday Lily." Jewel said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Thanks, I just wish someone else could have said it first to me." Lily replied, smiling, but also feeling a bit sad.

"I know, I'm sure Alex is around, and he did not forget." Jewel knowing the plan as well. "Ready for a relaxing day for you?"

"Sure, but what about Cadence and Eddie?" Lily asked, worrying about her little ones.

"Oh don't worry, their older cousins volunteered to watch and play with them today." Jewel answered, referring to Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Lisa.

"Okay, I guess that is fine." Lily sighed.

And with that, the four left the hollow, to spend most of the day away from the hollow, pairs of eyes watching them leave and as soon as they were out of sight, the group watching them came into the hollow and began setting up things for Lily's return.

After dropping off Cadence and Eddie at the pit of doom, where Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Lisa were at, to play soccer and have a good time between the younger macaws, Jewel and Lily flew off to the clay pits, where they would relax in the sun, enjoying the heat of the day.

As they were laying down with clay on their bodies and eyes, Lily was sad, she wanted to spend the day with Alex, all hugs and kisses, she started to think that maybe Alex forgot her birthday and was away spending the day with what he wanted to do with his friends.

"Enjoying the day so far Lily?" Jewel asked, keeping track of time in head, following the plan.

"I don't know, I really wanted to enjoy the day with Alex, cuddling and kisses and all of that, I'm happy just being in his wings." Lily answered.

"Well I'm sure you will get that before the day ends." Jewel replied, trying her best to make sure Lily did not suspect a thing.

The two continued relaxing in the sunlight, until Jewel figured it was time for Lily to start returning to her hollow for her surprise. Cadence and Eddie would be staying with her and Blu until Alex and Lily had their time together. After getting up Lily, the two flew off for the pit of doom, getting their kids and Lisa to go home.

"Okay kids, your father should be home by the time we get back, so lets have an official celebration tonight." Lily said to her two chicks, which Jewel knew was not the plan.

"Actually Lily, you should go back home alone, I will take Cadence and Eddie with me tonight." Jewel said to her, which left Lily confused.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Well, no reason, I thought it would be a good idea if the two came over for a sleepover with Bia, Carla, and Tiago, if it's alright with you." Jewel asked, still keeping the surprise a secret.

"Well." Lily began, and decided to ask her chicks. "What do you kids think?"

"We want to sleep over at Aunt Jewel and Uncle Blu's." Cadence and Eddie replied in unison.

"Well alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow than." Lily said and flew off for home, while everyone was smiling, happy that the plan so far was a success.

As Lily flew off for home, her head was so full of thoughts. Like why did the kids want to sleep over and why did Jewel want her out of the hollow? Most importantly, where is Alex?

"Well, this day could have gone better." Lily said to herself as she spotted her hollow up ahead and landed down on the branch leading to it.

The sky was starting to get dark and as Lily came in, darkness filled some parts of the hollow, enough to hide a macaw and Lily was unaware of the presence of someone, someone she loves. As she came in, she heard a very familiar voice start singing softly.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

It was Alex and he was singing so beautifully that Lily, at first, did not recognize the voice as his, since this was the first time she actually heard him singing.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Alex still did not step from the shadows and Lily couldn't move at all, she was mesmerized by Alex's great singing as she smiled and felt her heart beat faster.

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

At this point Alex came out from the shadows in full view, still singing and moving slowly towards Lily, smiling as he could tell Lily was clearly enjoying the song.

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Alex extended his wings and met Lily's wings, pulling her into a slow dance, however letting Lily take control of the dance as he continued on singing.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

As they danced, Lily let her head fall down on Alex's chest feathers, feeling the comfort and warmth she always loves, Alex putting a wing on her back and stroking her feathers, while still singing.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

While singing, Alex decided to let some memories return and he stepped on Lily's talons with his talons, taking care to do it so it did not hurt much, but he wanted Lily to remember the time when they first went out on that Christmas date, Lily smiling at the memory, even thought it hurt a bit.

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

The two were so lost in each other, but Alex was still focused on finishing up the song. Except for that, the two just danced around, Lily at a complete happy state.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Alex was almost done with the song, but before he finished the last words, he brought Lily's head up with his pointing feathers and smiled as he sang the last words.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

When Alex finished, Lily gave a kiss beak to beak to Alex, both of them enjoying the feeling. Alex satisfied that Lily was not mad that she did not get to spend the whole day with him. When they separated their beaks, Alex gave a smile.

"Happy birthday, my love, did you enjoy my singing?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I did." Lily smiled. "Oh and I almost forgot something."

And Lily gave a small kick in Alex's belly with her talons, making Alex groan in some pain.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Alex said, in surprise.

"That was for making me miss you all day." Lily chuckled.

"Okay, fine." And Alex wrapped his wing around Lily and making her fall onto it while staring down at her face. "How about I make it up to you in a makeout session?"

"I thought you would never ask." Lily giggled and the two went to their nest and laid down next to each other.

"You sure did improve your dancing and I never thought you could sing." Lily said while making herself comfort in Alex's wings.

"Well, it took a lot of time and practice, but it was all worth it in the end to see you smile." Alex replied as he gave a kiss himself on Lily's beak. "Happy birthday again Lily, I love you."

"I love you too." Lily returned and enjoyed sharing kisses with Alex.

The two did plenty of kisses while wrapping their wings around each other, snuggling and cuddling with each other in their nest, feeling both comfort and warmth between them. And when night had completely fell in the Amazon, Alex said happy birthday for one last time before snuggling up with Lily and going to sleep, to wake up and enjoy the next day.

* * *

 **Well… Sorry Sky if this was not that good…**

 **I'm a little stressed out with school and life, but I really wanted to do this for you, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The song used, by the way, is "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding.**


End file.
